The present invention relates to dispensing and actuator caps such as are employed for the manual operation of dispensing valves on aerosol containers.
In most of the known caps of this kind there is nothing to prevent the button from being actuated by mistake, in particular when the container is held in the hand, or to prevent the button from being actuated by persons other than the purchaser of the container, especially when such containers are on sale in self-service shops.
In other known caps an attempt has been made to overcome these above-mentioned drawbacks by providing them with `tamper-proofing` devices which guarantee the purchaser that the container is full. These devices comprise, according to circumstances, a tear-off cover which only gives access to the button when the cover has been torn off, or they comprise detachable struts or webs which must be removed to allow the spraying button to be freed.
In both of the above-mentioned cases these tamper-proofing devices lead to a substantial increase in the difficulty of manufacture of the cap and in the assembly of its individual components; the manufacturing costs are thereby significantly increased.